The game of golf, in the early days, was played on a relatively small course with comparatively short fairways and with a hole in the turf of each of the greens for a target. Small courses were possible because the golf ball then in use had a leather covering stuffed with feathers and was relatively dead. With the adoption of the improved lively rubber-cored ball, having a diameter of about 1.6 inches and a mass of about 1.6 ounces, used on courses for regulation PGA golf today, much larger courses and longer fairways are needed, because the ball is more lively and can be driven further. A typical 18 hole regulation PGA golf course can easily occupy 160 or 180 acres of land. Considering the increased cost of land, and of maintenance, higher taxes, and frequently the need to provide transportation over long distances for the players, the game is threatened with serious economic problems. Also, the game tends to be confined to players who have had considerable practice, so as to have attained the minimum proficiency needed.
On such regulation courses, a cup with an inside diameter of 41/4 inches is placed in each green for a target. The cup is of such inside diameter in relation to the diameter of the ball, that the ball can fall or drop into the cup, even when the flag pole remains in its support at the center of the cup.
Later another game, called miniature golf, became popular with the general public and particularly with youth. It is primarily only a putting game using the regulation golf ball and golf club, and played on a very limited or restricted area, at times even indoors, with various obstacles placed between the tees and the greens.
There is also a game called croquet, the word being based on a French word suggesting a crook or a hooked stick. This game is played on a lawn or court which again is very much more limited in space than a regular golf course. Croquet uses a massive ball several inches in diameter and uses wickets through which the ball is maneuvered by striking it with a club or mallet.
The present invention is directed to a big ball golf game which is an improvement over the three games mentioned with several differences and advantages. By employing a ball about three inches in diameter and about seven ounces in mass made preferrably of a wood-like composition and a mallet type club, it is possible to have an 18 hole golf course on only about four acres. Shorter fairways for driving are possible because of the size, mass and composition of the ball. With the particular ball and mallet combination, an average good drive on the level would be in the order of 60 yards. While this game is similar to regular PGA golf with tees, fairways, greens, traps and roughs, and with similar rules and regulations, most players of all ages, even novices, can be reasonably competitive and proficient with little or no advanced instruction or practice. Also, the game poses less danger to players, because the ball is usually caused to roll and is seldom lofted. Also, the ball has a specific gravity which permits the ball to float in a water trap.
Because of the size of the ball employed, a new and novel golf cup is needed for use in the greens. The size of the cup has to be suitable to accommodate and to receive the particular size of ball employed, but not too large for a suitable target. This size is not possible when the staff or flag pole is positioned in the center of the cup.
Also, it has been found that an inexpensive cup with flag support, can be formed both for use in the green for regulation PGA golf and for use in the green for big ball golf, by employing segments of commercial pipe. Furthermore, such cup can embody design features and improvements not heretofore available.